I Drive Your Truck
by WreckItRalphFan
Summary: When Sugar Rush is unexpectedly unplugged Ralph tries to find a way to let the hurt of losing his best friend go, but maybe he won't have to. Based on the song I drive Your Truck by Lee Brice. One-shot


**WreckItRalphFan: Hey everyone, this is a one-shot that I came up with after listening to the song I Drive Your Truck by Lee Brice. It is a really good song, I would suggest that you listen to it, I cry every time! I hope that you enjoy!**

**I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, or any of the characters. I do not own the song I Drive Your Truck. :)**

I settled my gargantuan self onto the back of the tiny kart; it was the only thing that had survived. I looked between my large legs to see a forgotten mug from one of our trips to Tappers lying on the floorboards alongside her red racing goggles. I gently tied my most prized possession, the perfect little 'you're my hero' medal, to the clutch. A tear rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, smiling slightly to myself knowing that she would have punched my arm and made fun of me for that

Mr. Litwak unexpectedly pulled the plug of Sugar Rush last night; no one could have predicted that irrational action. Vanellope's Kart was the only thing that had survived, seeing that she had forgotten it on her visit the night before. She was my first, best, and only true friend, and now she was gone forever. I allowed another tear to streak down my face, leading to yet another. I buried my face in my hands, letting my emotions flow freely for, perhaps, the only time in my entire life. I felt a small hand on my arm; I hurriedly wiped my tear-streaked face and turned to see the small frame of Felix. He let his hand linger on my arm while holding his blue cap in the other hand, his head hung low and for the first time in our entire career together, he didn't have any optimistic advice. He removed his hand from its resting place on my arm; I instantly missed the comforting gesture. He took several steps back before sitting on the edge of my pile of bricks; he rested his head in his small hands.

Felix looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. Clearing his throat he broke the awkward silence. "So, Ralph did you… I mean," He coughed awkwardly, "Were you…" He didn't finish but he didn't need to.

I nodded, not trusting my emotions enough to look at the tiny handy man. As soon as the news spread I made the daunting exodus to the designated Sugar Rush entrance. The little portal is now covered in an ominous red blanket of code, warning that the outlet no longer led to anywhere. I am ashamed to admit that I broke down in front of that empty entrance to nowhere. I ignored all of the other game characters with their confused stares and took the chance to say my last goodbyes to the little racer who had stole my heart.

_Why Sugar Rush? _I wondered, _why would litwak just pull the plug of that perfect little game without any warning? _I desperately wished that it had been me and my game instead of Vanellope and Sugar Rush. I had once risked my life, therefore nearly getting Fix-It Felix Jr. unplugged just for that pint-sized avatar and her game, and I would gladly do it again. But now it was too late. We would never again be able to have a name-calling brawl, share a root beer at Tappers, spend hours watching the Mentos explode in the in the bubbly diet Cola mountain, have races climbing up the candy trees, we would never be able to do any of that again. I already missed teasing her by calling her "princess" and making fun of her perfect little head of 'dirty' raven black head of hair.

I let out a savage growl; I could almost feel Felix jump behind me. I had to clear my mind, forget the terrible past, and relish the wonderful memories of friendship. Without a moment's hesitation I dug my fists into the ground, propelling me forward in this perfectly beautiful kart. The same Kart that started our friendship, the first thing that I had actually made instead of broke. It was the kart that we made _together._

I was barreling away from the dump and now making my way past Niceland apartments. I soon sped past the tall building, ignoring the stares, leaving the hurt behind.

_People have their ways of coping and I've got mine._

I neared the back corner of the game, but I didn't stop there, I physically couldn't keep going but I didn't stop the kart. I continued to pound my fists into the ground, the ground beneath me was beginning to get torn up, grass and gravel flew up into the air as I continued to go faster, racing in circles.

_I find a field; I tear it up Till all the pain's a cloud of dust_

I began to slow to a stop, when I came to a complete halt I buried my face into my massive hands. "Vanellope' My muffled voice cracked as I whispered into the perpetual night sky of my game. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." I began to tear up once again, "I-I'm sorry kid… I hope that you don't mind if I drive your truck" My voice cracked for the final time and I couldn't say another word. Sighing, I looked up, running a hand through my messy wind-blown hair.

I didn't know how long I had been out here but I saw the sun beginning to peek through the glass door of the arcade. I didn't get a bit of sleep tonight and Litwak would be here soon to open the arcade. I had to go on. I was going to have to put on an act every day from now on. I had to stick with the program and make everything seem as if it were normal, when on the inside I was falling apart.

I decided that it was high time that I turn back and prepare for the quarter alert of the day. My large fists that earned me the title of "bad guy" lowered to the ground, pushing me slowly forward. It took me several minutes to get back to my dump. The dump is where I go when I needed to be alone or think, after Felix helped me build my own apartment I didn't spend much time here anymore, but I had to think now.

I jumped at the sound of Litwak's keys banging against the glass door of the arcade. _Just on time_, I thought. The drowsiness started to catch up with me as I sat back in the little kart and allowed my eyes to shut one last time before the arcade officially opened. I couldn't focus, I didn't know if I sat there for another half an hour or just a couple seconds. I smiled slightly as I ran my fingers along the right side of the kart, tracing her perfect little signature that was next to my messy uneven one.

I high pitched raspy little voice rang out, pulling me out of my stupor. "Ralph!"

"Vanellope!?" I cried out to the frightened voice. But it couldn't he, how could it. She was gone, nothing more than a very sweet memory.

"Ralph!?"There was no mistaking it this time; I looked up to see a small blurry figure running towards me from the entrance of the game. "Ralph! You're safe! I'm safe, it was horrible…" The tiny racer crawled into my lap and began to sob.

I was too shocked to speak, she was okay! I curled my hand around her small trembling figure, fighting to find my voice. "But Vanellope… y-your, I mean… what, why…. How did you escape?" I was able to force the words out in search for an answer, a tear of joy began running down my cheek.

She looked up, wiping a tear away with her tiny fist and sniffing. "Oh, Ralph, Mr. Litwak just plugged us back in this morning. He just moved our game cabinet, Ralph" A small worried smile played on her lips.

I began to laugh, Mr. Litwak didn't unplug Sugar Rush after all, he simply decided to move it, that and Vanellope was safe. Now that she was here I never wanted to let her go again, I never want to risk losing my little stink brain.

Vanellope giggled at my sudden outburst of laughter. I hugged her tighter, before allowing her to wiggle her way to the edge of my knee and slide to the ground. I stood up and watched as a look of pure joy and excitement rushed over her face. "M-my kart… it's here, it survived" she looked up almost confused "B-but I thought that it was gone forever…"

I could only smile, too overjoyed that she was back for good. "Yeah Princess, I drove your truck"

**WreckItRalphFan: Hi again, I hope that you enjoyed it! thank you so much for taking the time to read it, I know that it isn't one of my best works but I had fun and that is all that matters right? **

**I would be so happy to receive any reviews, I am always willing to improve and I need your help to do that! :)**

**Enjoy your day!**


End file.
